Unexpected Freedom
by Aura-Redwood
Summary: It was a normal day for them but everything changed when they found hope in an unlikely place ..:not good at summaries :P PLEASE READ:..
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:  
I hope you like the story and please be gentle with the criticism but please also comment because i love comments :D I'm sorry if I changed any characters... It's unintentional. And as usual I dont own any xmen characters or though I wish I did...would be a millionaire -dreams- 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

She opened the door and walked into the boisterous noise and the dimmed lights. It was the normal dodgey place where you had too many guys stinking of sweat, cigars and gun powder. She wasn't even old enough to enter the pub but that had never stopped her.

Coming to the bar counter she looked out every table for weapons. Some of them had guns and a few less had daggers not that well hidden in their coats. When she reached the counter she sat on a stool and picked out a bottle from her coat. It was nothing special, really it was just a lemon drink she liked but she had it in a dark bottle so that no one would get suspicious of her age.

Just get the package and get out of here Her mind said as she took a drink out of the bottle before returning it to her coat. She tapped her fingers that seemed like claws on the worn down wooden counter where many drinks and bodys had fallen. The pub manager looked around to see her, "What would it be?"

"I am here for a package" She said, the manager looked at her in shock I guess he wasn't expecting a girl. But this still didn't stop the managers motives. He got a rifle from behind the counter and raised it up, "I am sorry but the package will not be delivered today."

O great... Not again. She put her hand into her pocket of the coat.

The sound of a bullet being shot was heard throughout the pub every head turned to the sound. A shooting wasn't unusual in the bar but it was an entertainment of some sort.

Blood dripped through her shirt, the shot had been a good one and would be quite near fatal, but there was one thing the man was not expecting. A smile crossed the girls face, showing two canine teeth which glinted in the dim light. The man stepped back frightened, who would smile when they were dying? She reached her hand out of her pocket to reveal an acorn in her clasped hand. The blood stayed fresh on her shirt but it had stopped bleeding, the wound was closing and healing it self.

A low growl of ferocious pleasure was heard which gave people nightmares from then on. "I will just take it then" She put her hand down the front pocket of his jacket revealing a bundle of money then putting it into her coat safely. Her eyes glinted and she got of the seat and jumped like a kind of cat onto the counter before kicking him uncouncious with her heel. Seeing her work was done she got of the counter and calmly walked through the staring people and into the harsh cold of the outside.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking across the cold wet grass, she felt more comfortable, the forest was her domain and it was luckily a shortcut. A crack of a twig was heard and she instantly looked around sniffing the air. She could smell the scent of a man and she could see his shadow in the moon's dim light.

Kicking herself for not being cautious and checking the air for scents she carried on in a bit of a faster pace. Just because the forest was her domain didn't mean she was safe.

The man followed her, O yeah what else was he going to do. Pick flowers? She asked herself sarcastically as she tried to lose him behind some bushes and trees. This normally put any random stalker off but this guy was pesistant.

Damn, She thought and was about to try to lose him again when she heard him say something, "I know you are a mutant."

Her instincts got the better of her, "Yeah! And so what?" She said twirling around to see the man who still was in the shadows of trees, but she could see his outline and was kind of hoping now that she didn't have to fight him.

"I know a place that can help mutants." He carried on as he came out of the shadows. He had jet black hair and steal grey eyes and if he didn't work out, she didn't want to know how he got those muscles.

"Well I need no help" She said fiercly back with a cats hiss, "And what makes you suddenly mutants best friend?"

He shrugged, "I have my reasons" Or you are not going to tell me, "Here take this if you ever change your mind."

He held out a little white card, "A buisness card?" She said raising an eyebrow, "Are you promoting some kind of buisness?"

He made no answer and curiosity called to her so she quickly snatched the card out of his hand and stepped back a bit then read it.

Xavier's Institute for the gifted

Before finishing the first line he said, "Think about it" And then he was gone, back into the shadows away from the revealing moonlight.

She looked at the card curiously before putting it into her coat pocket and then heading towards her destination. 


	3. Chapter 3

It was a cold and hard place and this is where her friend was. She had been asleep a few minutes ago, actually uncouncious in a coma of sleep from the gas they put in the room. They thought she was too powerful after all she could be, and when she had a loyal friend to do their bidding it was even more of a reason to keep her gased.

They both sat down on little rickety wooden seats in the cold. "You are bleeding again." She said "Yeah I know. The package was not going to be delivered again" she said rolling her eyes

"Its too dangerous for you Grace."

"So I will just let you die here instead then?!" Grace said angrily

Silence hang in the air and they both knew that they couldn't leave each other to these people but they didn't know a way to get them both out.

"Anything interesting happen?" Came in the weak question

"Well there was a weird stalker, he knew I was a mutant."

"Well you did get shot in the bar and healed right infront of them all" She said laughing

"I know June, I know" Grace said shaking her head in laughter, "anyway he gave me this card."

She handed the little white card to June, "He said that he knows a place that helps mutants."

June picked it up curiously. Looking over it twice she came to an conclusion, "I have heard of places that help mutants but they are normally myths but if this is one of them….."

"They would help?" Grace added knowing what june was thinking but not liking the idea of having to get help.

"Yeah" June said waiting for Grace's answer.

"I could probably get you out of here myself you know" Grace said

"I know, but there are other mutants and we have to get everyone out"

Grace sighed, "Ok, I will go as soon as I can."

There was a hard tap on the door meaning that the room would be gased soon and unless they both wanted to be killed in their coma sleep then Grace had to get out fast.

"Be good" June said with a wink

"Sure" Grace said as she went out the door slowly and carefully closing the door behind her. She hated this moment, the goodbye, the not knowing if she was allright. The gas deadly creeping into the room, her smile, her wave, uncouncious. The coldness grasping her heart, a tear on her cheek and the known fact that she was a slave to here. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Don't be flattered that I came."

The mansion's gate opened to a smirking face.

"Well I wont be then but I think you would like to meet Charles" He said with a small smile twitching at his lips.

"Charles?" Grace said rising her eyebrow, What the genius for this plan is a little boy. I can just see him now a guy 12 years old and a so called powerful mutant.

Besides whatever disdaining thoughts Grace followed him up the pathway towards the mansion. Looking around she found too many likely traps for her, it wasn't just how the place was planned out and the looming mansion but also she could smell gun powder somewhere and she was guessing it wasn't to help the plants grow.

Coming to the huge mansion there was a man standing, no actually sitting in a wheelchair waiting for them. There was also two adults who looked a bit older then her behind him and a few spectatres from windows who believed that she couldn't see them.

"Hello my name is Charles Xavier" The man said raising his hand . Grace stared at his hand for a while thinking matter how powerful he was it was not likely he was going to crush her hand before shaking it.

"Welcome to my school." 

"School?" Grace said disbelievingly with an raised eye brow

Xavier ignored the tone and explaind, "Yes, it is a school for the gifted like you."

"So, in other words. A safe place for mutants." She said trying to not sure the hope in her voice as she really needed June to be safe.

"Yes exactly." Xavier said

"So he is a mutant also then?" Grace said pointing backwards

"Yes, Logan and all of us here are mutants."

"Just wondering, he wouldn't tell me before." Grace said shrugging. She seemed calm but her mind was running maybe she could get june here for safety, it would be safe. They were all mutants here.

Xavier broke her train of though, "Logan told me you got shot a few days back. Can you heal as well?"

"I can do that and other things and what do you mean as well"  
"Logan can also heal" Xavier explained

"I only heal while touching a part of nature though. I am pretty sure I am dead if I was shot then left in a concrete room alone. Healing is useful but not the most interesting thing I can do." Grace said slightly bragging but she couldn't help it, how many times can you brag that you are a mutant?

"What other abilities do you have?" Xavier said in a caoxing voice, interested in what theis girl could do.

Grace looked at them and saw she got stuck into this position because of her big mouth. She closed her eyes and thought hard when she opened her eyes she was in the shape of a grey wolf. Sleek fur coat and shining intelligent grey eyes. 


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry this is so short Disclaimer: X-men evo characters dont belong to me but June and Grace does :D

-  
Many people believe when you are uncouncious you think nothing. But then what are dreams?

Swindles of bright colours. Pink, Green, Purple and Yellow clouds in your subcouncious. Thoughts and worries bring dreams and nightmares to people, But some people have learnt how to think or even plan when they were asleep and this is what June did.

Her thoughts bounced around the stream of colours, sketches of ideas in her head. The best one yet was the one she had sent Grace to do. To try to find other mutants, to find help. 


	6. Chapter 6

She sat infront of the desk letting the people digest the information they just heard. Her, June and the other mutants were all stuck in the mafia's grasp.

"So your friend, June. She is uncouncious as we speak?" Xavier said

"Hopefully" Grace said

"Why hopefully?" A gruff question came from Logan

"Well they sometimes experiment on the other mutants but they know well I would kill them if they did anything to her and I would probably die in the attempt to get her free." Grace said fiercly at the thought of her friend being hurt and her not there to help her.

"So why havent you?"

"June's big plan. She doesn't want to leave anyone behind." Grace said sighing, "I just want to get her out of there but we both agree that its wrong just to let innocent people there."

"So you came to us" Xavier said finishing what she meant to say

"Yeah, June jumped at this opportunity and made me come" Grace said slightly annoyed at june for putting her here under all these damn eyes and in a house where she couldn't escape if she had to, well at least not that easily.

"I think we may be able to help you." Xavier said slowly, "Would you like to see the rest of the school since you are here already?"

"Why not?" Grace said shrugging

"Logan will show you around the school" Xavier said and a voice was only to heard to Logan said, You can show her the danger room and X-jet also. She wouldn't harm us.

Logan looked at Xavier curiously, Are you going to try to recruit them?

When they are free where else are they to go? It would be nice to offer a safe place and I belive Grace would like the danger room, Xavier said with a mental chuckle

The sound of an opening door stopped the mental conversation. Grace wasn't going to wait all day and if Logan wanted to come he would have to follow her. 


	7. Chapter 7

The institute was quite interesting and Grace had been right about the smell of gunpowder. This school was no ordinary school, even with the mutants it couldn't be called ordianary. Grace had met some other people while walking around the school, she couldn't remember any of there names but she knew there was someone called 'ororo' or something, she only remembered it because she couldn't say it.

And with all this information crammed into Graces head she started to head back to where she came from. Today had been a better day, on days where there was nothing for her to do it was most likely she would hang around a town staring at people walk by or maybe watch a movie in an old broken down theatre. She had been to the new ones but the old towns were less populated which was good for Grace because she hated busy places and also there were less odd looks towards her.

A voice broke the chatter of her thoughts, "You know you could stay if you want?" She looked back to see Logan leaning on the gates wall, "That's thre reason he made me show you around the school."

He tried to trick me into staying?!? Her mind thought angrily, How dare he? Who does he think he is, "And why would he need me when he already has his x-men?" She said in a fierce whisper

"How did you know of the X-men?" Logan questioned, confused as no one had said that.

"I am not deaf, thank you very much" Grace said tapping her ears, "Being part animal has its perk as I am able to hear the children whisper when they pass me?"

"Makes sense" Logan said, "So where are you going to go if you obviously don't think Xavier wants you here?"

"I don't know," Grace said half wondering, she normally just hoped to find a place, "Maybe a hotel somewhere."

"You mean a sleasy hotel where it stinks of must, ciggerates and blood." Logan said with an eye brow raised.

She had meant to say, 'No one with a chocolate on each pillow' but it came out as, "How would you know?" In a saracstic tone

"You could say I have been places and at this moment this is the saftest place there is."

Maybe it would be alright?, her mind thought, what am I thinking of course it isnt alright. I will find a place by myself! But it's a comfortable bed, a safe place and hopefully a warm shower. How much she had missed a warm shower, she normally bathed in a stream when she could and if she found a good hotel got a wash up. Luckily she had found a good hotel five days ago but still……

Why not? After all they said they were going to help her and to come back in the morning. This way shouldn't even have to travel. Why not!?! Why not!?! Because it's a total stranger! But its safe and if it wasn't I could get out. Your funeral her anxious part of her mind said before residing.

Logan stared at her knowing she was thinking it through. He waited for the answer till it finally came, "Its only for June." 


	8. Chapter 8

She opened her unfocused eyes groggily.Tthe first drowsy thought in her head was, 'where am i?'

White walls, a bed, a chest of draws….maybe another hotel.  
Sitting up Grace became more concious and remembered where she was and groaned. She hated it when people could watch her every move it made her nervy, especially with the weapons this 'school' had.

Getting off the bed she headed to the bathroom to try to make herself look more presentable as she had sleeped in her clothes and they were wrinkled and hair curly blonde hair had come out of the scrunchie to fall in front of her face in tangles.

After trying to straighten her clothes and brush her hair with her hand as much as possible, she started to head downstairs for some food.

Going down the grand staircase she turned left to the smell of food. As she entered the kitchen she saw a girl in a pink shirt with a bunch of muffins.  
"You are Grace right?" She said in a high pitched voice which made Grace wince, "Would you like a blueberry muffin?" She said handing out a fresh cooked muffin.

Grace took it curiously before the girl walked out of the room happily. Grace smelled it, it doesn't smell bad…. She took a bite……

It was disgusting! Like slimy socks in a garbage can or some funguses that grow on trees. Finding the bin she spat it out and threw the muffin in after with disgust then ran to the fridge and for ¼ of a milk carton and drank it all to kill the taste, "Augh… I knew I shouldn't have come here" she said as she held the empty carton.

"Its not that bad if you watch out for kittys muffins and logans danger room sessions."

"Thanks for the advice" Grace said looking up to see who was speaking to find she was speaking to someone who looked slightly like a blue devil, "Hey. You are blue… that is so cool!"

"Thanks" Said the stranger, "I am kurt and you must be the new comer."

"Grace" She said putting her hand out to th guy, he looked friendly enough, "I like your tail by the way. I can get any animals tail except that." She said as though slightly jealous, he shaked her hand laughing.

It wasn't long before they were talking about the mansion and Grace curiously asking questions about everything in between mouthfulls of cereal. She found the schools defencive system interesting and the danger room a bit fascinating.

The conversation was broken as a women with white hair came in, "Its nice to see you children get along." She said

"Children?" Grace said shocked, it had been a long time since she had been called that.

She continued not really noticing Grace's shock, "Xavier said he wants to see you for he believes he can help your friend."

"I really hope so" Grace said while putting her plate in the dishwasher, "Its nearly impossible to get one person out alone but all of them…" 


	9. Chapter 9

Walking into Xaviers office Grace was wondering if the Mafia might have noticed she had been gone for 24 hours, they might not after all they had not assigned her to anything. GRACE!!! A voice shouted in her head, she stood rigid in the middle of the room making the other occupants wondering what was happening.

GRACE!!! The voice called louder, she knew the voice it was June, GET BACK QUICK!! THERE IS NO TIME LEFT!!! GET ME OUT!!!

WHAT!?!? WHY?!?! She mentally yelled back

Her only answer sounded like a whisper, Its killing me. And then it was gone, silence.

Grace looked at the occupants in the room noticing she had just stared into space for the last minute or so, "I have to go. June needs me." And with that she ran out of the room to her bedroom to get her backpack.

Her sudden rush left all but one in the office dumbfounded. "Would someone please explain to me what happened" Logan said slightly annoyed at the fact that he had no idea what was going on.

"June it seems broke through the coma with telepathy and contacted her. She is dying in the coma." Xavier said thoughtfully, "She is going to try to save her. She could die trying, listening to the defences of the Mafia they are good."

"So we got another mission" Logan added in with a smile

"It seems so" Xavier said, "Storm please could you tell the other x men to get ready" 


	10. Chapter 10

There was a reason why Grace went back for her backpack, not only did it have her supplies but it also contained a few daggers and explosives which would come handy in what would come as she entered the base.  
Pushing a twig away she saw that there were guards infront of what seemed like an innocent factory in the outbacks. It didn't have the big posters but it still looked innocent to the people who haven't been inside.  
Deciding it was time to go she walked into the clearing and up to the guards showing them her ID she was let in with hostility and the sound of the doors closing behind her. She always felt tense when she came here and she had a reason to be. Walking past the guards with guns and a few more security checks she reminded herself she just had to find June and get her out. It sounded so much easier when she planned it before then right now when she was inside. Walking down the corridor she looked forward trying not to avert her eyes from where June was. She could smell the blood, pain and fear in the jail cells around her, the smell sickened her. Trying to close her ears to pleas she walked on but she stoped at one jail cell there was a slot and she rumagged in her backpack then inserted a bun of bread. There was a child there hardly 2 years old… when she was younger she knew the mother before she had the child. She was nice and caring and she deserved the bread. Grace hated herself for not being able to do anymore but right now the only thing she could do was get June out. Standing up again she went left and found June's 'room' it wasn't a jail cell because they couldn't keep the gas in if it was. Grace went up to the guard and showed him her ID.

"They didn't tell you to come back" The guard said shoving her ID back into her hand

"I need to see my friend" Grace said icely staring into his eyes, she knew most people hated to look into her eyes and as she hoped the guard just shrugged and said, "You only have five minutes" She knew this was a slip in the security and she was definetly going to take advantage off it. The guard turned off the gas by a few switches then opened the door so that Grace came into the room to see an stirring June.

"June!" Grace said running to the small cot, "Is everything allright?"

June was suddenly awake and aware of everything, "We have to get out"

"I know and I am ready," Grace said before looking at her friend's pale face and worrying, "You sure you can do this?"

"It doesn't matter if I can or cant." June said getting up from the cot, "Its now or never 


	11. Chapter 11

It was a simple plan if you thought of it as just getting out but it became more complicted when you figured out how many things you have to face to be out. In this case June's power came in handy. June could replicate any mutants powers by just seeing them using it. This is the main reason that the mafia had chosen to gas her so she wouldn't get too many powers from the rest of the inhabitants and blow up the whole base.  
But the thing was June had been trying to replicate as many powers as possible and well right now it may just be possible to make a bang. Grace had gotten out the explosives and had attached them to the door. She had used the explosives for three reasons, to get rid off the door, to not use up their strength and hopefully knock the guards uncouncious.

"Ready?" Grace asked looking at June worried. She had gained a bit of colour but she still looked terrible. She hadnt looked good for ages but that's because of this filthy place. Grace thought with venom, It does that to a person.

June nodded, "Ready"

Grace lit the fuse and they went to the back of the small room and the sound came followed by the light and a door broken on its hinges.

They started to run, it was no time to be cautious right now, that time was over. They pelted down the corridor passing the smells of medicine and the crys of pleading. They ran till they met a check up point and guards waiting for them. They werent the boring old guards in a video store who would try to tackle you and just hope. No these were guards who were used to fighting, they were bred from the mafia.

They didn't really have to ask each other what they should do they knew each other too well. Grace turned into a panther and lunged to the left while June threw electricity at the guards to knock them out and maybe sizzle their clothes a bit. Finishing stunning the men she started to focus on the door infront of them as she didn't know the password it was up to her to open it. Thinking back to the powers she replicated she picked one and looked up the door and focused, slowly the door started to melt a hole in the middle. Finishing the hole she found Grace watching in amazement, "You're getting better at this."

"Yep" June said smiling, "Lets go" She stepped through the hole in the door and was followed by Grace. They didn't meet many guards after this because beyond these gates there wasn't much security other then the guards on the security checks who were easily knocked out.

Grace and June stepped through the last melted wall in the gate. They faced a few guards who had been warned, maybe five or so. June and Grace got ready to fight only to see a sleek black jet to come out of the sky, Grace calmed down knowing that she had seen in the institute before but June only got more worried. Terriffied thinking that the jet was recruited by the mafiaa silvery blue aura started to come from June… all the powers seemed to combine into one and surrounded her getting bigger and bigger and destroying everything that was worrying her. The guns in the hands of the guards broke into pieces and fell to the ground as dust. Terriffied the guards ran away from the mutant who now seemed to be out of her mind. The power seemed to be going towards the jet now and the look in her eyes was pretty much death to who ever was in there. Noticing that she was about to strike the jet Grace yelled at her, "JUNE!" Her friend looked towards her she wasn't herself her eyes were blu and silvery and seem to be emitting energy, "JUNE! LISTEN!" She tried to get closer but it hurt, "THE JET IS OUR FRIENDS!" Grace yelled hoping to get through to her stable self. June looked at the Jet then at the aura like in surprise and then quickly it reatreated back into herself and she fell to the ground.  
June looked weakly up as the Jet came thumping to the ground. Grace came to her side picking her up and making her lean on her shoulder, "You ok?" June looked at her still in shock, "I don't know what happenned…" "Me neither" Grace said, "But lets get you to safety." She started to half drag June to the X jet as June limped weakly on her side. The door opened on the jet and Grace and June walked in slowly. Putting June down Grace looked up at the X men, "The rest are still down there. If you were waiting for an opportunity now is the time" The X men stared at them for a while but they just ignored them. As they heard thumping of footsteps as they ran out. Grace sat down on a seat next to June. Looking at her she seemed even paler then before. Using her powers had drained her out, she had never learned how to control them Grace thought while shaking her head

"What?" June said giving her a quizzical look

"Nothing" Grace said smiling "Nothing at all"

A noise alerted Grace and June to the sliding door to their left. Xavier wheeled into view and announced himself as he came closer, "Hello my name is Xavier and you must be Grace's friend June." He put his hand out. June shaked it, "Yes, I am sorry about before" She said slightly embarressed.

"No damage was done," Xavier said cheerfully

"But..It could have been melted….or something…" June said not sure what could have happened and slightly worried about it.

"But nothing happenned," Xaiver said ressuring her, "So its fine"

"I just…don't know how to control it…." June said looking at the ground, "They are all locked up there. Its easier to lock them away when I am not worried but…it sometimes explodesand they all come loose…."

Grace watched this scene with interest, it was funny to see June explain everything so suddenly but she guessed she trusted him a lot. It was hard not to after all, he was just so willing to listen…Grace still wasn't going to trust him fully though, he could be decieving them.

A red head came into the X jet stopping the conversation, "We cant get too many on the jet so we are taking the ones who are willing to fly with us and I have contacted the Sector 414 and they are going to pick up the rest of them."

Sector 414? Grace thought quizzically but she stopped thinking of it as soon as Julia and her 2 year old child was stepping on board, running over to her she hugged her and looked over the child in case of injuries before handing him back to his mother. "Thanks" Julia said. Grace just smiled, "I told you I would get everyone out"

"What a happy family reunion" A slightly sarcastic voice said as Logan leaned against the wall, half watching Grace and June and half watching the mutants loading into the Jet.

"Family?" Julia asked

"I think you might have been mistaken" Xavier said laughing to himself, "She isnt her mother"

Grace looked at Julia then Logan and tried to conceal the laughter, "She is my friend. I met her when she was pregnant with little tom here" she said pointing at the two year old.

"She also brought some good food and some antibotics when tom was sick" Julia said trying to be useful

"It was just some bread and stuff" Grace said sitting down inbetween Julia and June.

Logan raised an eyebrow. "Everybody ready?" The red head said, "time for lift off" 


	12. Chapter 12

Grace wondered why she still was here. Well it was obviously so June could get some medical attention but … she could have left. June had been worn out from the break out and she seemed so sick from being locked up so long, Grace just hoped she would get better, but for now all she could do was wait.  
She wondered what they were going to do when June got better. June seemed to like the people here and sometimes it seemed like it was unlikely that they ever were going to leave.

"Grace?" June called out

"Yes" Grace said looking up at her and out of her thoughts

"I want to stay here"

Grace sighed, "I knew that was going to happen"

"What about you?"

"I don't know… I guess I will stay here for now. I want to return to normal you know when we were happier and we would do silly stuff not having to worry for our lives…" Grace said before laughing, "Man, do I sound melodramatic"

June laughed 


	13. End

It had been a week and they were packing there few belongings they had into their official room. It had two beds, two wardrobes, two desks, a joined bathroom, and a bookcase.

"Kitty said she was going to take us shopping today" June commented

"Yeah… I defiently need more clothes" Grace said, "I just feel so weird… everythings changed…"

"Yeah… but its for the good" June said smiling, "We are regaining are old lives and we can be are old selves"

"but we wont forget it…." Grace said pesimistically

"Yeah but we can look to the future" June said optimistically

"Yeah! and I can finally get those boots I wanted!!" Grace said laughing

"There we go"

"Hey June…"

"What?" June asked turning around.

A pillow was thrown in her face and not before long there was a pillow fight in the room with lots of shrieks and feathers flying everywhere. It was like them returning back to their old lives, like nothing had happened.

(THATS THE END. PLEASE PLEASE COMMENT, i like getting comments even if its small as love it, read it or whatever PLEASEEEEE puppy eyes XD ) 


End file.
